Attracted To Sexy Lips
by mandahh
Summary: [Sasusaku] “My, what fugly hair you’ve got. Did you purposely make it look like a chicken’s ass?”


**Attracted To Sexy Lips**

**Author's note Ahhhh. I should've made AnySeries longer but since I DID say that it's a short four chaptered story….yeah.**

**I'm adding a fifth chapter then it's finished.**

**Damn……**

**-sigh-**

**Exams are tomorrow and I'm STILL studying from text books(I'm scared ")**

**Here's a one-shot that I typed up for fun trying to calm my nerves down and waiting for my sister to finish her shower( she takes about an hour…..")**

**……………..**

**Listen to "Attraction Of Sexy Lips" by Jolin Tsai.**

**……………..**

* * *

Oh dear, _god. _

Right now, my mind is spinning uncontrollably as I hiccup and down another bottle of vodka.

Currently, I'm locked up in my cabin with my room-mate Uchiha Sasuke who's taking a shower saying that "he feels dirty".

I 'm giggling uncontrollably right now as the alcohol takes over my mind.

I finish off the bottle of vodka and chuck it on the timber floor cluttered with tissues, tampons, hair clips and some previously drunken vodka bottles.

My hand drifts towards the next bottle lying next to me on the bed.

"Strawberry Passion" it reads.

Of course, I don't understand it as my brain's loosing itself and I'm right now on the verge of insanity.

I use my effing TEETH to try and rip off the vodka lid but it doesn't budge and I sigh in frustration before repeatedly whacking the vodka bottle onto the bed in an effort to crack open the bottle so that I can drink in all the strawberry goodness.

Still…..

Five minutes later, it still doesn't open.

I let out an animalistic growl and chuck the bottle across the room.

The bottle smashes into the wall and the liquid comes pouring out.

I laugh drunkenly and walk unsteadily towards the liquid seeping down the wall.

Using my tongue, I lick the liquid before I lose control completely and bang my head into the wall.

With that, I faint on the floor.

**………………….**

Washing my hair, I was trying to make myself calm.

Stupid Sakura was getting herself drunk after she found out that Sai cheated on her with her best Ino.

Now, I don't even want to know what will happen next.

I continue washing until I felt one hundred percent clean.

I turn off the shower unit and step out of the shower stall.

I towel dry my hair before putting on my pajamas.

I hear nothing outside the bathroom right now and think so that it's okay to take a bit longer in the bathroom.

I blow dry my hair until it's perfectly dried and I brush my teeth then apply some face cream(well sorbolene).

Putting my clothes into a bundle and chucking it into the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom, I step outside the door and walk back into the room me and Sakura share.

I freeze at the sight.

Vodka bottles were scattered everywhere and Sakura is lying in a heap in the corner of the room with pink liquid (I think so vodka) dripping onto her hair.

I rush to her side and shake her.

She doesn't budge but starts mumbling incoherent words.

I roll my eyes and made a decision to NEVER share a room with a heartbroken Sakura again.

Suddenly, she opens her eyes and smiles retardedly at me.

"Hello Sai-kun" she says all of a sudden.

I tense.

Sure, me and Sai look alike, but really…. We weren't THAT alike were we?

I grunt in reply and she suddenly wraps her arms around me.

Okay….. _what the HELL was going on?!_

**…………………….**

My eyes snap open and I suddenly see Sai!

Yay!

He probably was going to apologize and say that he was sorry for cheating on me.

I'm filled with happiness.

I wrap my arms around his neck like I used to and I say hello.

Sai grunted back in return.

I giggle.

He then suddenly says,

"You're drunk Sakura. Honestly…. You're _hopeless" _he says.

I blink but instead of feeling anger, I just smile.

"Yes Sai-kun. I'm _hopeless_" I say back in reply.

Sai visibly stiffens and suddenly cradles me in his arms.

I look up into his eyes when I suddenly realize there was something strange about him.

**…………………………….**

"My, what dark eyes you have. Did you put on extra black contacts?" Sakura asks me.

I am momentarily shocked until I realize that she STILL thought I was HIM.

"No" I reply.

"My, what a strangely thinner nose you have. Did you get nose surgery?" Sakura yet again asks me looking more and more confused by the second.

I reply no again.

"My, what exceptionally shiny teeth you have today. Did you whiten them?" she asks.

I reply no AGAIN.

"My, what a strong build you've got. Have you been secretly training?" she asks.

"No"

"My, what a pretty ear-ring you've got dangling on your left ear. Did you pierce them without telling me?" she asks.

"No"

"My, you've gained a colossal amount of weight. Are you secretly training to be a sumo wrestler?"

"No…."

I'm starting to get impatient at Sakura's drunken behavior.

What the _fuck?!_

She reckons that I'm FAT?!

Sure, Sai DOES have a woman's figure, but I'm not FAT am I?!

**………………………..**

I'm right now SO confused.

Sai seems to have changed into a completely different person!

I'm curious to know what he did to himself so I ask,

"My, what a plumper and firmer stomach you've got. Have you been doing stomach toning exercises in the gym?" I ask.

Sai replies with a no.

I am now VERY confused.

What has Sai done that makes him looks different?!

**………………………**

Okay. That's IT!

This is the last straw!

I'm WAY much better than Sai appearance-wise and right now Sakura's drunken state is pissing me off.

I have SO not done fucking stomach toning exercises, whitened my teeth, pierce my ear without telling her( I told her before so she wouldn't start bitching about it) and I SO haven't gotten fatter!

"My, what fugly hair you've got. Did you purposely make it look like a chicken's ass?" Sakura asks.

I'm currently trying to decide what to do.

She has to shut the fuck UP.

Before she can utter another word, I quickly lean towards her alcohol smelling face and press my lips firmly against her.

**……………………….**

Woah.

Just as I was about to criticize his fugly hair, something warm launches itself onto my lips.

Mmmmm………

So soft, warm, plump……..

I lose myself and suddenly my tongue plays around with another tongue.

**………………………**

I break off the kiss with a satisfied smirk.

"Will you now shut up…?" I ask.

Sakura has a dazed look on her face before she snaps back to reality.

"Woahh…." She murmurs.

I smirk.

"My, what sexy lips you've got. Did you use my plumping lip gloss?" Sakura asks suddenly looking up at me with wide emerald eyes.

I groan.

This was going to be a looooooong night.

* * *

**FINISHED. ENJOY?!**

**This was kind of random but I suddenly got the idea when I was in the music store and suddenly saw the song title " attraction of sexy lips" **


End file.
